To Tell the Truth (2016)
This is chronicling the current 2016 version of To Tell the Truth. Game format To start, three contestants all of whom claim to be the same person introduced themselves (most of the time the contestants are of the same sex, on other occasions there would be a mixture of both sexes), then the host read the sworn affidavit of the real person. After the affidavit was read and when the challengers went over to their desk, the panelists asked a series of questions to the challengers based on the affidavit in some way for an unmentioned amount of time. The impostors were allowed to lie, but the real person was game bound to tell the truth (hence the name of the show). Once the entire panel's time was up, they started to vote for whoever was the real person. Each panelist showed his/her vote, and regardless of whoever they voted for, the appropriate panelist's vote for the appropriate contestant was signified by his/her head. Later seasons have the appropriate panelist's name be vote indicators. Once all the votes were cast, the real person then revealed himself/herself by standing up by virtue of the Anthony saying "Will the real (insert person's name) please stand up?". After the real person revealed himself/herself, the impostors told everyone their real names & occupations; then there was a brief chat (sometimes a stunt) to the real person. Each time a panelist choose the correct challenger, s/he scores a point (later 10 points). In the final round the value is doubled to two points (later 20 points). Panelist's Disqualification Sometimes, a panelist would recognize or actually know one of the challengers, not necessarily the real person. If and when that happened, the panelist can disqualify himself/herself (now renamed recusal) causing an automatic wrong vote. Before You Go This is an extra game of the show which features the impostors from the previous game. As with the 1980 One on One, an additional fact is revealed, and the panel has to guess who has that fact. Punishment The panelist with the lowest score is subject to punishment. In case of tie for lowest score, Mama Doris made the final decision. Tweet A Lie For the first two seasons of the 2016 version, the one panelist who's done the worse of the four was forced to tweet a lie made up by Anthony and post it for 24 hours. Fake News In season three, the losing panelist became the subject of a "Fake News" story read by Anderson. King of the Losers In season four, the losing panelist, wears a crown, given by Mama Doris. Trivia *This is the first version of TTTT without Kitty Carlisle and the second one without Peggy Cass as both of them died in 2007 and 1999 respectively. *Anthony Anderson is the second African-American host of Truth, the first was Lynn Swann (who has also worked double duty as a panelists in both the series and in the 1990 Pilot) during its short-lived run on NBC daytime in 1990. *Anthony Anderson's mother, Doris Hancox was brought in as an official scorekeeper in the first season. The second season sees the scoring held by computer. *Betty White has appeared on all three broadcast network versions of TTTT. *Additionally, this version of Truth will make it one of only two American game shows to have been produced at some point in each decade since 1950s and 2010s (The Price is Right being the other debuting in 1956) the current version of the series (debuting in 1972) is still in production to this day. Gallery TTTT-2016 Contestant Area.jpg TTTT 2016 Set 2.jpg TTTT 2016 Set 1.jpg Link *Official website Category:Shows